Mewtwo's Adventures in Unova
by Saya70
Summary: Mewtwo visits the Unova region where he meets friends old and new, learns a new move of his own, and gains a new transformation. However, a army of Pokémon has a plan to capture him and kill him, to even destroying Unova. Will Mewtwo and others stop this group of Pokémon to save Unova ? This would be one of the greatest adventures ! Note : Generation I-V, but some Generation VI.
1. Prologue

**Hi ! This is my first fanfiction story. As I said in the summary, The story (Mewtwo's Adventures in Unova) will contain all elements from Generation I-V, but some elements from Generation VI. This story is originally started in July 2016 in DeviantArt while I'm just signed up, but still in-progress. If something is wrong or needs informations, please review me.**

 **Hey : Human/Poké Speech**

 ** _Hey_ : Telepathy/Narrator/Thourght Speech**

 **Hey** **: Robotic Speech**

 **Note : Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This morning, at P2 Laboratory, there were some scientists and Team Plasma grunts. One notable scientist was a yellow-haired man, a blue slash-like covering around his head, wearing glasses and a white scientist suit, and he goes by the name of Colress. He watched five humanoid like bug Pokémon deactivated at the machine. One of them was red, the others were purple.

 _They look perfect,_ Colress thought with an large evil smile.

His smile's quickly faded when he turned a other scientist approaching him.

''The Genesect are 100% ready, Sir.'' the scientist said.

''Active them.'' Colress commanded. The scientist nodded in response. He touched the red button of the machine to open active the Genesect. After a few minutes, he and Colress then watched the five Genesect's movements.

''The Genesect Army are 100% activated'' the machine said.

''Great !'' Colress nodded, then he turned his head to the five Genesect and said ''Now, you are under my commands. We will attack Unova together along with Ghetsis and the region will all ours !'' He chuckled evilly, which the other scientist agreed with him.

'' _You are so reckless than before, Colress..._ '' a male insectoid voice said, shocking everyone expect Colress.

Colress's eyes widened and looked at the Red Genesect. ''You can talk ? So you can still trust me...''

'' _I no longer trust you, Colress._ '' The Red Genesect glared at him. '' _You and Team Plasma are so useless for us..._ '' He then jumped to the scientists and the Team Plasma grunts who were around him. '' _Our, the Genesect Army's, plan is... to capture and kill the strongest Pokémon of the world, the Legendary Pokémon... Mewtwo !_ '' His last sentence shocked everyone expect his comrades. He then turned to the latters. '' _Kill these humans._ '' He commanded. His comrades nodded in respond, preparing their attacks.

Everyone screamed in pain as the Genesect Army fired the Techno Blast attacks on them, causing a large explosion, almost destroying the laboratory. Some were killed, while Colress and the others survived, but blood were covering in some parts of their body, meaning that they were badly injured. Colress tried to send out one of his Pokémon, but it was too late as he was already injured and then looked slowly at the five Genesect.

''Y-Y-You betrayed us...'' He said weakly, closing slowly his eyes and trying to heal himself using the medical items.

'' _Exactly,_ '' The Red Genesect replied, and he turned to his head to his comrades. '' _I will go to my assistant to prepare our ultimate weapon. You two, -_ he pointed two of his teammates - _you go to find Mewtwo at a side._ '' Then, he turned to the two others '' _And you, you go to find him at other side where he is._ '' He then looked up to the four of them. '' _Once we will succeeds our plan, Unova will be all ours !_ ''

'' _Yeah !_ '' they exclaimed.

'' _Now, it is time to get out of this laboratory_ '' The leader told them.

The Genesect Army flew away, leaving the unconscious people, including Colress, on the ground.

A group of Pokémon called the Genesect Army attacked the P2 Laboratory and escaped from it ! Now, there would be someone to stop them with the help of friends ! What could be happened ? Victory or defeat or anything ? Find out in later chapter !

* * *

 **Author's note :Yeah, I think there would also contain some elements of the 16th movie, Genesect and the Legend Awakened, because of the Genesect Army. I like the Mewtwo from the original series, not the one from the 16th movie (or Best Wishes). Well, this is my first story by the way.**

 **Additional note 1 : Review and tell me some suggestions of the story or others new.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey : Human/Poké Speech  
 _Hey_ : Thought/Telepathy/Narrator speech  
**

 **Note : Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The journey comes to begin**

 ****This afternoon, the weather was nice in Castelia city, the highest city of the Unova region. In a certain cafe restaurant, there were some humans and some Pokémon, including the main character of the story, Mewtwo. The latter was waiting for his beverage until it was arrived.

''There is your beverage, Sir Mewtwo,'' the waiter said.

'' _Thanks,_ '' the Generic Pokémon replied, taking his beverage.

Suddenly, a magnificent Pokémon entered in the cafe to approach Mewtwo. She had a yellow crescent on her head, pink eyes, pink marks covering her cheek, yellow face, pink, blue and yellow colors covering her body and pink wings around her body. She floated to Mewtwo, who then turned to see her.

''Cresselia ?'' He gasped. ''What are you doing in Unova ?''

''Well, I would not stay in Sinnoh, I came here to peace.'' Cresselia answered.

''That's fine,'' Mewtwo smiled at her. ''Should we go outside ?''

''Sure, let's go.'' The Lunar Pokémon replied as she and Mewtwo exited the cafe restaurant. 

* * *

After a few minutes, Mewtwo and Cresselia were floated at the route of Castelia city, until Cresselia looked at Mewtwo.

''So, what are we doing ?'' She demanded, meeting Mewtwo's eyes.

''We will travel all the region and then, we-'' He was interrupted by a gentle, feminine voice that they could hear beside them. ''Hey, you two !'' Mewtwo and Cresselia turned to see a beautiful, green quadruped Pokémon slowly approaching them. She had sharp horns on her head, a black forehead, pink eyes (like Cresselia's), two pink/green leaves behind her neck, beige skin, green fur and boot-like hooves.

''Oh, hey, Virizion.'' Cresselia was the first to talk her. ''How are you ?''

''Oh, I'm fine'' Virizion smiled. ''I'm just come here to relax.''

Mewtwo stared at her. ''So, if you are here, where are the others Swords of Justice ?'' He looked up at her. ''Plus, didn't you hate humans ? You must stay in the forest where you live to avoid humans.''

Virizion looked down. ''You're right...'' She the opened her eyes and looked at Mewtwo. ''But, because of you, I would like travel with you, regardless of any meeting of humans.'' She smiled.

Mewtwo replied. ''You are so beautiful as swift as known as a member of the Swords of Justice.'' Virizion lightly blushed at his compliment. ''Thanks, Mewtwo...'' She said calmly.

''How about me ? Cresselia asked.

''You too, Cresselia.'' Mewtwo said, making Cresselia also blush.

' _Two girls travelling with me ?! Oh, my Arceus ! This would be best than travelling only with Mew._ ' He thought with a faint blush on his cheek.

There was a pause between the trio as they walked on the route of the city. ''Should we go to Liberty Garden ?'' Virizion broke the silence. ''We would ask Victini to join with us.''

''It's a good idea.'' Cresselia said.

''Alright, let's go !'' Mewtwo told the two ladies.

The trio walked to the boat of Castelia City to arrive to their next destination. 

_Mewtwo, the main character of the story, began his journey in Unova with a resident of Sinnoh, Cresselia, and a member of the Swords of Justice, Virizion. Now, they will go to Liberty Garden. Will a new friend join the group ? Find out in the adventures !_

* * *

**Author's note : Ok, I should do Mewtwo x Cresselia, Mewtwo x Virizion and/or Mewtwo x Harem. If anything of theseget wrong, please add some reviews. Alright, because Cresselia and Virizion have their respective lover (they will appear later in the story), I'm not sure for Mewtwo, maybe he will be with Mew (or probably not, since he is taller than the latter).**

 **Additional note : Review, Favorite it and Follow me !**


	3. Chapter 2

**''Hey'' : Human/Poké Speech**  
 **''** _Hey_ **'' : Telepathy/Thought/Narrator Speech**

 **Note : Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

_Our main character, Mewtwo, met up with Cresselia, A Sinnoh's resident, and Virizion, a Sword of Justice, in Casteila City, the higher city of the Unova region. They then began their journey to go to Liberty Garden to visit a certain Pokémon !_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Visit on Liberty Garden**

Mewtwo, Cresselia and Virizion arrived at the boat to Liberty Garden where, suddenly, the driver stared at them.

''Ah, isn't the lady of the Swords of Justice ?'' He looked at Virizion.

'' _Yes, I am._ '' She replied. '' _We will go to the Liberty Garden to visit Victini._ '' She demanded. The driver nodded. ''As you wish, Miss Virizion.''

' _She no longer hates humans because of me and all those thing..._ ' Mewtwo thought in amazement about Virizion.

''Oh, are you Mewtwo from the Kanto region and the Cresselia from the Sinnoh region ?'' The driver looked up at both Mewtwo and Cresselia.

'' _Yes, we are._ '' Mewtwo replied with an nod of Cresselia. '' _How do you know our name_?'' He the asked the driver.

''I met some people from those regions who know the myth of Pokémon, including of yours.'' The man said.

Mewtwo smiled. '' _That's fine._ ''

''I will lead you to the Liberty Garden, so hop on, please !'' The driver told the group. They all nodded.

Mewtwo, Cresselia and Virizion walked to the boat and got into it. The driver start it and then lead the group to Liberty Garden.

* * *

Few minutes later, Mewtwo, Cresselia and Virizion arrived in the Liberty Garden, descending from the boat.

''You have arrived !'' The driver said to them. ''If you want come back to Castelia City, please ask me !'' He added happily.

'' _Thanks !_ '' They exclaimed.

The group walked, looking at some Pokémon, other things, and more : flowers, people, the tower of the garden, etc.

''It is nice, here''. Cresselia complained the garden.

''Yes, I visited it some times.'' Virizion said. ''So, Mewtwo, what do you-'' She stopped when she noticed than Mewtwo wasn't with the girls. ''Mewtwo ?''

''He is nearby the tower.'' Cresselia told her.

Virizion's eyes widened. ''W-What ? We have to catch up to him at the tower.'' She and Cresselia quickly ran in to find Mewtwo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo floated to the tower and entered into it. He continued to float, looking around him.

' _Looks like that tower is old..._ ' He thought, still looking at sides of the tower. ' _Let's see if there is-_ ' His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small figure towards him. It had a orange V, which is not only its head but also its ears, sky blue eyes, cream-like skin, orange V fingers, an pair of little wings behind its back and orange V feet. It stared towards Mewtwo, who was confused for its appearance.

''A-Are you Victini, the Victory Pokémon ?'' He asked incredulously the small Pokémon.

''Of course, I am !'' Victini replied with a childish smile. ''And you must be Mewtwo, the clone of Mew !''

Mewtwo nodded in response. ''That's right, but I'm more taller and little different than Mew.''

''Can I bite you ?'' Victini asked, then he approached to Mewtwo.

''Wait, WHAT ?!'' Mewtwo shouted in shock, then yelped when Victini bit his arm. ''Why, you little-'' He angrily began, glaring at Victini, who chuckled.

''Want a battle ?!'' The small Pokémon asked him with a childish tone. ''Show me your strength !''

Mewtwo quickly recovered from his bite. ''Alright, let's do this !'' He looked up at Victini, meeting his eyes.

Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball on his hands while Victini attacked him with a Zen Headbutt covering his head, which Mewtwo quickly dodged it. Mewtwo then fired his Shadow Ball, but Victini countered it with his Searing Shot attack, hitting Mewtwo a little bit.

''You are pretty good.'' The Generic Pokémon complained Victini, while charging his Aura Sphere. ''But this's no way I can lose !'' He fired the Aura Sphere to Victini, hitting him on the process.

''I never lose !'' Victini was about to charge his V-create, until a familiar voice shouted out. ''There you here, Mewtwo !''

Mewtwo and Victini stopped their battle, reaching their feet on the ground, and turned to see Cresselia and Virizion approaching them.

''Oh, you are finally here.'' Mewtwo surprisingly said to the girls.

''Don't worry, we are for you.'' Cresselia told him.

Virizion was surprised to see Victini towards the group. ''Hey, Victini ! It has been a while !'' She said happily to him.

Victini's eyes widened and looked up at Virizion. ''Virizion !'' He exclaimed happily, approaching the Grassland Pokémon, who nuzzled him on the cheek. He returned the gesture. ''Why are you travelling with that guy ?'' He asked her, looking up her to Mewtwo.

''He simply wants to travel all the region, discovering many things, so I will help him.'' Virizion explained.

''Same.'' Cresselia said, but her eyes widened when she saw Victini. ''Oh, Isn't Victini, the Victory Pokémon ?'' She asked him.

''Yes, I am !'' He replied excitingly, then he pointed at Cresselia. ''And you are Cresselia, the healer of nightmares and the counterpart of Darkrai !'' Cresselia nodded in response.

' _Looks like that Victini is more reckless..._ ' Mewtwo thought about Victini.

Virizion took her bag and checked on it. ''Victini, look what I found for you !'' She said, putting out another but full bag of something. ''Macaroons !''

Victini wide opened his eyes and sighed. ''YES, MACAROONS !'' He cried happily, quickly approaching and eating macaroons, then looking up to Virizion. ''Thanks you so much, Virizion ! You are the best !''

''Well welcome, Victini.'' The Grassland Pokémon replied and smiled at him. ''I will like import more macaroons for you.'' Victini nodded in reponse, while still eating macaroons.

''That little crazy...'' Mewtwo rolled his eyes, looking to Victini.

''Don'y worry, he's just so cool.'' Cresselia said.

''...''

* * *

After exited from the tower, Mewtwo, Cresselia, Virizion and Victini walked to the boat, only to see the driver looking at them.

''Victini is also travelling with you ?! That's awesome !'' The driver excited, which Victini smiled, then he calmed down. ''So, you would return to the Casteila City ?''

'' _Yes, we will continue our journey._ '' Virizion said with a smile.

The driver sighed. ''Alright, hop on, please !'' He told the group, who then got into the boat. He started it and lead the others to the Casteila City.

* * *

Few minutes later, the group arrived in the Casteila City, descending from the boat. They turned to see the driver smiling at them.

''Thanks you, Sir !'' they smiled at him.

''Well welcome !'' He replied. ''If you want revisit the Liberty Garden, please contact me.'' They nodded in response and leaved the driver to make his goodbye using his right hand.

The group walked as the route of Casteila City, until Cresselia sighed.

''What we will do now ?'' She asked.

''Why not in Nimbasa City ?'' Virizion answered her. ''There's the Pokémon Musical Hall, the Ferris Wheel and more.''

''Good idea !'' Victini excited.

''Let's go to the Nimbasa City !'' Mewtwo told them.

The quartet walked to leave the Casteila City, to take the road of the Nimbasa City.

 _Mewtwo and his friends met up with Victini, the Victory Pokémon, who now joined the group. They then went take the road of the Nimbasa City. Will they meet some incidents in the city ? Find out on the next_ _chapter of Mewtwo's Adventures in Unova !_

* * *

 **Author's note : 1. Ok, ok. Give me some suggestions of the Legendary ships. For me, I should do Mewtwo x Cresselia, Mewtwo x Virizion, Mewtwo x Harem or Victini x Virizion (since Victini was small, I would probably not make him with Virizion, though he likes her.)**

 **2\. Many girls like Victini more than boys, despite he is considered as the male (even he is genderless, like Mewtwo and Virizion).**

 **3\. Since Cresselia and Victini cannot speak via telepathy (Mewtwo and Virizion do), instead of their Pokémon language, I would like make them as they do too, like any other Legendary Pokémon.**

 **4\. Rewiev, Like it, Favorite it and Follow me !**


	4. Chapter 3

**''Hey'' : Poké Speech**  
 **'' _Hey_ ''** **: Thought/Narrator Speech**

 **Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak**

* * *

_Mewtwo, Cresselia and Virizion visited the Liberty Garden, meeting up with Victini, who now joined the group. They then went to Nimbasa City where there had the Pokémon Musical Hall, the Ferris Wheel, the Battle Subway and however..._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : A Help for Pokémon against an army !**

Meanwhile, in Nimbasa City, the weather was pretty nice. There was many people and Pokémon, the Pokémon Musical Hall, and the Ferris Wheel. At nearly the Pokémon Muscial Hall, there was two little Pokémon who were singing songs using their voices. The first one was a gray, mouse-like Pokémon, the other one was little taller than the first one and was a long green haired, human-like Pokémon with a note music on her head, a black dress with a green belt and note hands. She had blue and white skin. After a while, the two Pokémon stopped singing and sighed in relief. People and Pokémon who watched them congratulated them as well.

''You two are pretty better !'' a little brown, quadruped Pokémon said excitedly.

The gray mouse-like turned her head to the brown Pokémon, rolling her eyes.

''Oh, isn't Eevee, the Pokémon with multiple evolutions.'' She asked.

''You're right, I'm Eevee ! And you are Minccino !'' Eevee replied, but his eyes widened when he saw the human-like Pokémon. ''And oh ! You are Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon !'' He exclaimed at her.

Meloetta smiled. ''That's right.'' She said. ''I'm helping Minccino to be better as me, and when she evolves into Cinccino, she would be more better for music.'' Minccino nodded. ''That's it.''

''So, you teach her some songs ?'' Eevee asked Meloetta.

''Yes, but I also teach her some dance movements.'' Meloetta answered, looking Eevee to Minccino. ''If you want to be an singer or dancer like me, you could accept it. ''

''I'd love to, Meloetta.'' Eevee smiled at her.

There was a pause between the three. '' Should we go to the Pokémon Musical Hall.'' Minccino was the one who broke the silence, looking at the hall. ''We can perform the recital together !''

Eevee nodded in response and Meloetta sighed. ''Alright, follow me to the hall !''

Before they entered to the hall, they heard a deep noise at the side of the city. When they went at it, they saw a little amount of damages and a number of unconscious people Pokémon (some are presumably killed). This shocked them in pain (expect Meloetta) as they could never saw the victims on the ground.

''W-W-What happened ?'' Eevee asked with an fearful voice.

''I-I can't be...'' Minccino began.

Suddenly, two figures slowly appeared besides them. They were two purple bug, humanoid like Pokémon with a different drive on their head. One had a blue one and the other one, a sky blue one.

''There's no way you can interfere us...'' One of them said.

Eevee, Minccino and Meloetta shocked as they turned to see the two figures towards them.

''The Genesect, I presume.'' Meloetta stuttered.

''Ah, isn't the Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta !'' One of the two Genesect looked at her.

Eevee glared at the duo and sighed. ''Yeah, but, who the hell are you ?!'' He asked them angrily. They slowly approached the trio.

''I'm the Douse Genesect.'' One of them said.

''I'n the Chill Genesect.'' The other said.

''We are the part of the Genesect Army ! We are five of us and the strongest hunters of the world ! '' The Douse Genesect declared, shocking both Eevee and Minccino, but Meloetta remained slient. ''Our plan is capture and kill the strongest Pokémon of the world ! Our leader, the Red Genesect, is with our assistant, Volcarona, to prepare our ultimate weapon to destroy Unova. Once we did, all the region will be ours !'' The Chill Genesect finished, chuckling evilly with his comrade.

''WHAT ?!'' Everyone shouted in shock.

''You have been listen...'' The Chill Genesect said, chuckling again. ''But we won't let you to interfere us.'' He approached Meloetta, quickly taking her, making her cry in pain.

Eevee's eyes widened and stared at the two Genesect. ''Hey ! Leave her alone or I will-''

''Or what ?'' The Douse Genesect interrupted him, charging a Signal Beam about to kill the Pokémon with multiple evolutions. ''You're too weak for us...'' He fully charged his Signal Beams to attempt to not only hit Eevee, but also Minccino.

''W-Wait, don't hit us !'' Minccino shouted in shock.

''Too late !'' The Douse Genesect roared at the two little Pokémon, thinking that his Signal Beams was ready to fire. However, he fired it at another side of the Nimbasa City instead at Eevee and Minccino, causing a small explosion, shocking both Eevee and Minccino.

''Well, I wouldn't kill you two...'' He said with a calmly voice. ''But, you would never able to stop and save Meloetta...'' He then turned to his comrade. ''Let's go to the Pokémon Musical Hall and we could destroy all things there.'' The Chill Genesect nodded.

The two Genesect flew away with Meloetta being taken by the Chill Genesect, to go to at the Pokémon Musical Hall.

''Curse you !'' Eevee roared while firing a Swift attack at them, but they already left him and Minccino.

There was a pause between the two as they looked around the city. ''W-What we are going to do ?'' Minccino asked.

''N-nothing, unless if someone who strong can help us.'' Eevee muttered. Minccino nodded.

* * *

Meantime, Mewtwo, Cresselia, Virizion and Victini arrived in the Nimbasa City. They all looked around it.

''We should have fun in Nimbasa City.'' Virizion said.

''Yeah, we have to do some activities.'' Cresselia smiled.

''Yes, All for Nimbasa City !'' Victini said with an excited voice.

Mewtwo remained silent and suddenly saw some damages and unconscious people and Pokémon. He shocked about them and approached them.

''What's wrong, Mewtwo ?'' Virizion asked him as she and the others approached him, looking at him.

Mewtwo didn't answer her. He still looked at the damages and unconscious people and Pokémon. The others Legendary Pokémon shocked as they also saw them.

''Oh, no...'' Virizion gasped, her eyes widened.

''W-What happened ?'' Cresselia asked with an shudder voice.

''This can't be...'' Victini began.

''Help !'' Suddenly, a voice came out at the side of the city. The four then went where the voice was coming out. They saw two lone Pokémon being nearly injured.

''Eevee ?'' Mewtwo asked the brown Pokémon.

''And Minccino ?'' Victini looked at the gray mouse-like one.

''M-Mewtwo ! E-Everyone ! Y-You're here !'' Eevee said happily but with an weak voice.

''Y-Yeah ! T-They are all here !'' Minccino said weakly, but with an happy voice.

''What you two are doing here ?'' Mewtwo asked them.

''W-Well, I can ask that what had happen...'' Eevee replied. They all nodded.

Eevee took a deep breath and sighed. ''We were going to the Pokémon Musical Hall, but we heard something at the side of the city.'' He closed his eyes as he continued. ''Then, we went where this is happened, and saw many people and Pokémon on the ground. They seem to be hit by two Pokémon called Genesect.'' His last sentence left Mewtwo, Cresselia, Virizion and Victini confused.

''Two Genesect ?'' Mewtwo asked with an confused voice.

''Yeah, they took Meloetta and went to the Pokémon Musical Hall with her.'' Minccino answered.

Victini's eyes widened. ''Wha-Wha-WHAT ?! They really took my lovely Meloetta ?!'' He asked deeply, which Minccino replied with an nod.

Victini took a deep breath. He shocked in pain what happened to Meloetta. His heart stared to beat as the honor of the problem. Had he a way to save her to stop the two Genesect ?

''Why they took her ?!'' He demanded incredulously.

''Well, we met them and then, they kidnapped Meloetta. We couldn't stop them as we are still too weak for them, and they could have killed us.'' Eevee replied with sadness, his eyes still closed.

Virizion stared at Eevee and Minccino. ''Don't worry, we could stop them and fix that for you.'' She told them.

''We are powerful as well.'' Cresselia smiled.

''My Arceus, thanks you ! So you can help us.'' Eevee excited. The group nodded.

''The Genesect are in the Pokémon Musical Hall with Meloetta.'' Minccino said.

''Alright, let's go to the Pokémon Musical Hall !'' Mewtwo told them.

The group, along with Eevee and Minccino, was going to the hall. They walked at it.

''Why they are two Genesect ?'' Cresselia asked. ''Well, the same Legendary and Mythical Pokémon must be unique.''

''Haven't you heard of the Genesect Army ?'' Virizion questioned.

''Oh, I have been heard of them, but no details of them.'' Cresselia said.

''I already saw them !'' Victini echoed.

''Well, I can tell you the legend of the Genesect Army.'' Virizion replied.

''You can ?'' Mewtwo asked her and she nodded ''Yeah, I am the smartest of all the Swords of Justice.''

Everyone stopped walking and turned their head to Virizion, who took a breath.

''The Genesect Army is composed of five Genesect. One of them is red, the others are purple. They are said to be the strongest hunters of the world.'' She began.

''The red one is an Shiny, huh ?'' Eevee considered. Virizion answered him with another nod, and then continued.

''A Genesect first appeared 300 million years ago, it was said to be the strongest hunter, but it was ceased to live. Nowadays, years ago, Team Plasma found it and modified it by adding a canon on its head. Then, they found the five others Genesect and also modified them. They called the ''Genesect Army'' They each have an different drive. They would have be attacked Unova, but all the region had been renewed.'' She finished to explain.

''Two of them are in the Pokémon Musical Hall with Meloetta.'' Let's go to beat them and save Meloetta !'' Minccino considered. The group nodded. They contiuned to walk at the hall and entered into it.

''Welcome to the Pokémon Musical Hall, Mewtwo...'' a voice came out towards the group, shocking them, especially Mewtwo.

''The Genesect !'' The group gasped, expect for Mewtwo (who glared at the duo Genesect), and then suddenly saw an human-like Pokémon being on one of the two Genesect's right hand.

''Meloetta !'' Victini shouted.

''Victini !'' Meloetta exclaimed in pain, looking at him.

Mewtwo slowly approached at the two Genesect, still glaring at them. ''So, you're part of the Genesect Army ? I am Mewtwo, and I know that you want me.'' He said sternly.

All the group shocked and their eyes's widened after he said that. The Douse Genesect stared at him.

''We can make a deal. Come with us and we let Meloetta alive.'' He said to the Generic Pokémon.

Mewtwo didn't answer. He still took a breath while everyone looked at him.

''What now, Mewtwo ?'' Cresselia asked him.

''We have to fight them.'' Virizion said, turning her head to Mewtwo.

Eevee and Minccino trembled a bit although they still got attention to Mewtwo.

''I will not come with you, but you leave Meloetta alone.''

''Is that your answer, Mewtwo ?'' The Douse Genesect questioned him calmly and he nodded, shocking everyone. ''So, if it is your answer, we have to capture you and kill you and your friends too !'' He growled angrily, firing a blue Techno Blast at Mewtwo and the others, although Mewtwo detected the attack, destorying a side of the hall.

Mewtwo charged a Aura Sphere and fired it at the Chill Genesect, but the latter countered it with an Bug Buzz.

''You would be never-'' He stopped chuckling when he was hit by a whirlwind-like move, launching Meloetta (who cried being be launched) in the process.

''Meloetta !'' Victini shouted as he flew to catch her. She landed into his hands. ''Are you right ?''

''Yes.'' She said to him weakly. Victini then set down her.

The Chill Genesect turned to see Virizion, who hitted him using her swift movements and jumped up.

''Ah, the lady of the Swords of Justice, Virizion !'' He considered her, glaring at her.

''We will not let you taking Mewtwo !'' She fired Magical Leaves at the Chill Genesect, but with a little effect, shocking Virizion. The latter then attempted to hit her with a icy Techno Blast, but Victini came to trigger the attack using his Searing Shot.

''Thanks, Victini.'' Virizion said to him, which the Victory Pokémon smiled.

The Douse Genesect got angry and he tried to fire his Techno Blast at the others, but stopped when he got into a Psychic attack by Cresselia.

''Oh, no, you don't !'' She echoed sternly, firing her attack on the Douse Genesect, hitting him.

The Chill Genesect turned to his comrade. ''N-No way ! T-They outnumber us ! W-We have to retreat to inform our leader !'' The Douse Genesect nodded weakly.

The two Genesect exited the hall, flying away from it.

''They espaced...'' Eevee whispered.

''Yeah, but I have to fix all the damages they did on the hall...'' Minccino considered.

Meloetta turned to see Mewtwo, levitating towards him. ''My hero !'' She said happily, hugging Mewtwo, making him blush.

''Hey !'' Victini shouted incredulously at them, while Cresselia and Virizion laughed. Mewtwo and Meloetta returned the hug.

''I guess that I will contiune my journey tomorrow...'' Mewtwo told the group. ''I should rest there.''

''You're lucky.'' Minccino looked at him. ''I prepared beds with my friends weeks ago. You can rest there while I will gonna to fix the damages on the hall along my friends.''

''This is great.'' Mewtwo smiled. ''But I will first try the Feeris Wheel.''

Minccino nodded. ''Alright.''

 _The two member of the Genesect Army attacked the Nimbasa City, but Mewtwo and his friends stopped them. And Minccino and hers had to fix all damages the two Genesect did on the Pokémon Musical Hall. Then, the group would take a rest to continue their adventures tomorrow. Find out on the next chapter of Mewtwo's Adventures in Unova !_

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, in the Genesect Army hideout, the two Genesect walked while trembling to their leader and their assistant, Volcarona.

''What happened ?'' The Red Genesect asked them sternly.

''W-we attacked the Nimbasa City and took Meloetta. We then found Mewtwo and his friends. We managed to capture him and kill his friends, but w-we couldn't stop them and they saved Meloetta.'' The Douse Genesect told him with a shudder voice.

''And then, w-we retreated.'' The Chill Genesect said with an fear voice.

''What ?! You retreated because of all you did ?!'' The Red Genesect eoched angrily to them and they nodded. He came closer at them, glaring of them. ''Now, then...'' he said softly. ''You should be resting, and you will continue to find Mewtwo again next time.'' His comrades nodded and walked to their respective machine bed.

''What do you want, Sir ?'' Volcarona stared at the Red Genesect.

''Watch them, my Lady.'' He said calmly. ''I hope that my two other comrades is also going to find Mewtwo.''

''Yes, Sir.'' Volcarona nodded in response.

The Red Genesect looked down while walking around, frustrating secretly. Why two of his comrades retreated from attacking Nimbasa City and failed to capture Mewtwo ? Would it be one of his

honor to kill him ? He then had a thought expression on his face.

' _You will be mine and must die, Mewtwo !_ ' He said to himself about Mewtwo while looking up.

* * *

 **Author's note : Chapter 3 done ! Now, I have many expressions from the chapter. First off, Victini x Meloetta. Next, Mewtwo x Meloetta ?! What happened to me ? I know these ship would be awesome. Besides, I like the Genesect Army being evil !.**

 **Additional note : Eevee currently has 8 evolutions : Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Slyveon. They would appeared on later chapters, along with Eevee.**

 **Additional note 2 : Review it, like it, favorite it and follow me please !**


End file.
